When a Winchester Meets His Match (Mature)
by LilSaiyanGoddess
Summary: When a girl is brought into the Winchester Boy's lives at early age things change for them. One of them finds a sister he never had and the other? Well, the other finds one that completes him. Rated M for a reason.


**Announcement! So, this is a new one shot, not like my normal one shot. It is an idea that I have had rolling around in my head that was inspired by the stories of Moon Mage Goddess. This is the first version, the clean version. Be sure to read and review. I look forward to hearing how you all enjoy my dip into another genre!**

_**When a Winchester Meets His Match**_

The heavy metal door swung open to the bunker and slammed shut. Two pairs of heavy foot falls descended down the winding stair case revealing two men, one with shoulder length shaggy brown hair wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, brown boots, a grey t-shirt, and an army green jacket carrying a large heavy bag and the other man slightly shorter with short dark brown hair wearing jeans, black boots, a black and red plaid shirt over a black undershirt. and a khaki denim jacket. A man with black hair wearing a long tan trench coat, a navy-blue suit, and a red tie that hung loosely around his neck stood from his seat at the table. Across from him, a short young woman stood quickly causing the chair to slide back against the hard wood floor. She wore a tight pair of flared blue jeans that hung low on her hips, pink tennis shoes and a long sleeve black shirt that hugged her chest yet fell loose everywhere else.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She rushed over to the shorter of the two men and wrapped her arms around his middle hugging him tightly.

r

He groaned, "Son of a.. . ", as he looked down to see her hugging him tightly with her eyes slammed shut tightly.

"Oh no!" She pulled away quickly her hands covering her mouth. She hesitantly reached out with her right hand towards his ribs. "Are you hurt, Dean?" She stepped forward looking up into his hazel green eyes, concern radiating from her own blue ones. "I'll go get the first aid kit."

He reached out grabbing her wrist stopping her from moving away from him. "Serena, you don't need to worry about that. I'm fine, really." He sighed heavily and raked his free hand through his hair. Opening his eyes again he saw her searching his face for any sign that he was injured and didn't want to say anything. "Thanks though." He smiled at her before releasing her wrist.

"But when I hugged you. . . " She trailed off as she looked to the ground and grabbed her right upper arm with her left hand.

"Hey," he leaned over to where they were eye to eye and pulled her face up to his. "You startled me that's all. I just didn't see you coming, promise I'm fine. The only thing I need right now is a hot shower, some food, and something drink." Dean winked at her before walking down the hall towards his room.

The blonde turned to the younger, yet taller, brother and looked at him. "Sam," she gave him a sideways hugged which her returned, "are you hurt? Do you need me to go get the first aid kit for you?"

"No," he chuckled as he answered the blonde he thought of as his little sister. "I'm not hurt at all. It was actually a relatively easy one for us." He squeezed her shoulders in a hug one more time and rubbed her upper arm before pulling away. "I do agree with Dean though, a shower and a hot meal sound amazing. Maybe you could make spaghetti and meatballs?" He smiled at her, his eyes begging her silently.

"Sure! I can handle that. Go get washed up and changed and I'll have dinner waiting on you!" She smiled giving him a thumbs up and waited before turning around to look at the man with black hair that was taller than her. "Castiel!" She rushed up to him. "I need you to do me a favor while I am cooking."

"Sure, what is it?" He looked down at the shorter blonde-haired woman.

"Here." She pulled out her wallet and passed some cash to the angel. "I need spaghetti sauce, garlic toast, a couple bottles of whiskey, scotch, two bottles of red wine and one bottle of white."

"You agreed to make a meal for them without having all of the ingredients?" Castiel sighed as he shook his head as he took the money and walked up the stairs mumbling to himself.

"Thanks Cass! You're a life saver!" She called out as he walked out of the door.

Moving quickly around the kitchen she grabbed a large pot and began filling it with water. She grabbed a baking sheet from under the stove and a two sauce pans. After preheating the oven and turning on one of the large stove eyes, she raced back over to the sink to shut off the water and carried the pot over. Once the water began to boil, she took the angel hair pasta, broke it in half and dumped it in the water. She heard the main door open followed by the sound of footsteps coming down the metal stair case. Castiel appeared beside her holding a large brown paper bag and a small plastic bag with several brands and jars of sauce as well as a frozen loaf of garlic toast and a fresh loaf and a second bag with the ingredients needed to prepare a salad.

"You didn't say anything about a salad, but I know Sam prefers salads." He sat the bags down on the counter and began to pull everything out.

"Thanks Cass!" She looked at the different sauce options and poured the meatless sauces in one pan and the meat flavored in another along with the meat balls.

"Would you like for me to prepare the salad? Sam told me not to say toss the salad around Dean, I don't know why though." Castiel asked as he pulled the salad mix out of the bag setting it on the counter along with the cherry tomatoes, shredded cheese, croutons and three or four different salad dressing options.

The blonde let out a loud laugh as she carried the pot over to the sink to drain the water from the pasta. "You really don't want to say that Cass." She shook her head causing her hair to swish behind her as she dumped the contents into the colander.

Cutting up a small amount of butter she tossed the noodles before transferring them to a bowl and set the bowl on the table with a pair of tongs. Giving the sauce one last good stir she carried them over to the table setting them down on pot holders. Sam came walking up to the table wearing a pair of black gym shorts, a green sleeveless shirt, and his towel draped over his head drying his hair. He looked up letting his towel wrap around his neck and smiled at the blonde woman as she set plates, silverware and glasses out at the table.

"Man," he leaned over the table taking a deep breath, "it smells great Sere! Thank you for doing this!" He pulled out a chair and sat down waiting for the others.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him as she passed him an unopened beer. "Here Sam. Cass actually went and got some of the stuff we needed and brought back a salad." Walking back over to the island in the middle of the kitchen she grabbed a whiskey glass and filled it with three ice cubes pouring a double whiskey on the rocks. She turned around expecting to see Dean walking down the hallway any second.

Meanwhile, in his personal bathroom, Dean stood in his shower letting the steaming hot water rain down on him. His head hung down between his arms as his hands rested against the shower wall. Even with his eyes closed he could see the young blonde that he had known most of his life and had thought of as a younger, sometimes annoying, little sister. He groaned as he instantly grew hard as he thought of how she felt pressed against him early in such an innocent gesture. His mind drifted back to the first time he had met the tiny scrappy blonde woman.

It had been August of 1996 the first time he met her. He and his brother were staying with Bobby while they finished high school and Dean had just gotten his driver's license. Sam sat on the porch swing reading through a book that was required to be completed before school started and Dean sat with his back against the porch railing taking apart a hand gun, cleaning it, and putting it back together. He looked up to see the black 1967 Chevy Impala flying down the gravel driveway to Bobby Stringer's house. It slammed on breaks sliding to a stop in front of the house and out jumped an older man. He slung a small blonde headed girl in a pink dress over his shoulder. He raced up the stairs to meet Bobby at the door.

"Dad?" Dean stood quickly taking in his father's haggard appearance. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What the hell John?" The older man asked, his usually gruffness in his voice as he looked at the sight before him as he held the door open for him.

"I was too late," John huffed as he sat the girl on the couch and watched as she curled into a ball, tucking her knees to her chest and her head between her knees. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and rubbed her upper arms. "Sammy, Dean, come sit with her. She's in shock."

Sam rushed to sit beside her and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders rubbing up and down her upper arms trying to comfort her. Dean looked down at the small slip of a girl before walking into the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water and something to eat. He overheard his dad and Bobby talking about the girl.

"They were already dead by the time I got there, and_ he_ was tearing the house apart looking for her. Her parents hid her in the closet and warded it." He leaned around the door frame to see her taking the water from his oldest son. "I'm not sure how much she saw but I tried to keep her eyes covered as we left but she saw both of her parent's body's. Bobby," John looked back to his old friend, "I hate to ask but I need you to look after her for a while, at least until we can figure something out."

"Well shit John, I've already got your boys and lord knows we can't let her end up in the system." Bobby sighed heavily as he pulled a flask from his pocket and took a swig before passing it to John. "You might as well stay for supper and then head back out onto the road."

"Yeah. I might wait till in the morning to head out. Get a good night's sleep first." He walked over to the couch the young children were sitting on and knelt before the blonde placing his hand on her knee. "Why don't you let Dean and Sammy show you to your room so you can get cleaned up and then we'll eat. What do you say?"

She nodded numbly and stood from the couch to follow the youngest of the brother's up the stairs. Dean lingered down stairs for a moment hoping to talk with is dad. John quickly sent his oldest son upstairs to help the newest arrival. She had cleaned up and made her way downstairs to the table and sat with them eating sloppy joes and mac n cheese. They ate in awkward silence and then cleared the table. She thanked them for the meal and disappeared upstairs turning in for the night. They had settled into a routine quickly; Dean would drop Serena off at the middle school and then take Sam and himself to the middle school. In the afternoons. she would be waiting for the boys leaning against the Impala that his father had left in his care. Their car rides home would be filled with awkward silence between Dean and Serena, but she and Sam would sit in the back going over homework. The younger two gathered around the kitchen table doing homework assignments which usually resulted in Sam showing Serena how to work a certain problem.

"No see, the variable here doesn't change because of this coefficient. You have to work the problem this way." Sam took the pencil from her hand and began to show her the proper steps and how to solve the math problems.

"Gah, look at you two nerds," he opened the fridge door and pulled out a canned coke and a piece of pie, "sitting there doing your homework like school matters to people in our line of business."

"You'll care when you are trying to find that one special girl." She looked up from her homework to the eldest Winchester. "That special girl that gets you, that girl that you say 'I love you' to. I'll bet you that she will just look at you and say, 'I know' and that's when you will know that you have met your match."

"Ha!" Dean laughed with his mouth full of pie. "That'll never happen."

"You might be surprised Dean, you might just meet your match one day." She shrugged her shoulders.

Once Dean had graduated high school, he went off hunting with his Dad leaving Sam and Serena behind with Bobby to finish school. John and Dean returned four years later to celebrate Sam's high school graduation and acceptance into law school. The older Winchester's pulled into the familiar town and made their way to an Italian restaurant that Bobby had told them to meet at. When Dean walked into the establishment his eyes landed on a blonde-haired blue-eyed female next to his brother that looked hauntingly familiar to him.

"Son of a bitch," he exhaled as he fully recognized her. "Bobby, is that Serena?"

"Sure, is Dean." Bobby nodded as he handed the boy and John each a beer.

"Well hot damn," John took a swig from his beer, "she sure did grow up to be one beautiful young woman, didn't she? How many boys are you having to chase of with shotguns?" John laughed loudly as he imagined Bobby picking up a shotgun full of rock salt and aiming it at one of the boys that dare try to take this young woman out on a date.

"Not too many actually." Bobby pointed his beer bottle in the direction of the tallest Winchester. "Sam's been pretty good at keeping them away from her. I've got pictures back at the house of them going to homecoming and prom together if you have time to stop by the house."

"I think we can do that." John smiled as he slapped a hand on Bobby's back. "It'll be nice to spend some time with Sam."

The party carried on for the next couple of hours and slowly everyone began to leave. Sam climbed in the back seat of the Impala and Serena climbed into the passenger seat of Bobby's old truck and played on her phone texting her friends and looking up information for Bobby. Dean kept glancing back into Bobby's truck using the side mirror, his eyes falling on the blonde. As they pulled up to the house everyone climbed out of their vehicles and walked into the house. As Dean began to walk up the stairs, he noticed that Serena was still sitting in the passenger's seat of Bobby's truck looking at her phone. He shook his head and crossed over to the door, leaned his arms against the rolled down window resting his chin on his forearms.

"Everything alright in here?" Dean smirked at her attempting to flirt with her.

"Yeah fine." She reached up and absent mindedly brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Just texting some friends that were at Sam's party and trying to find some information Bobby asked for."

"Why don't you come inside, and I'll help you find the information Bobby needs." He smiled brightly at her, a smile that went unnoticed as she nodded her head in agreement, undid her seat belt and slid out of the truck when he opened the door for her.

Walking behind her he took in her appearance fully noticing just how much she had grown. Her hips were wider, her waist a perfect hour glass figure and her breast had rounded out leaving her with an amazing body. He could see the small definition of muscle in her arms from the short sleeve baby blue t-shirt with pink writing, dark blue jean capris, and a pair of grey converse sneakers on her feet. Walking into the house she plopped down into one of the recliners sitting sideways in the chair with her legs dangling over the edge. He leaned against the kitchen doorway watching as she fiddled with her phone.

"Careful with that one, son." John chuckled as he passed Dean a bottle of beer. "She's not even legal yet." John whispered the last part in her ear.

"What?" Dean looked at his Dad in confusion. "That's not . . . Dad come on! She's like my little sister. Gross man." He sneered in disgust as he tried to convince himself of those words.

"Yeah," Bobby chimed in, "keep telling yourself that boy. We see how you're lookin' at her and it ain't like you're supposed to look at your sister. She'll be 16 next month." Bobby ribbed at the oldest boy he loved and cared for as his own son.

"Hey Bobby," the blonde in question flipped backwards out of the chair and walked up to them without taking her eyes off her phone. "I found a lead you might be interested in. A church group went out for a nature hike five days ago in a remote secluded area and nobody has heard from them since. Authorities aren't even able to locate the van that they used to make it up to drop off site."

"Well that sounds like something we should look into. John, you and Dean wanna tag along with us in two days after we drop Sam off at College?" He looked at the phone the blonde female was holding for him to read. "It's on the way back."

"Sounds like fun, right Dean." John slapped his son on the back and turned up the rest of his beer.

"Yeah, Dad, sounds like fun." He raised his beer to his lips as he watched the blonde female race up the stairs.

Two days later they were all loaded up in the Impala with John and Bobby up front and Sam, Serena and Dean squeezed in the back together. They drove quickly up to the school and got Sam settled in his dorm room and bid farewell to the youngest Winchester and loaded back up into the car. Serena sat in the middle of the back seat holding out the map showing the two older men the designated path the group they were going to track down had taken. Dean's eyes drifted from her face travelling down her body landing on her rear end that was sticking up in the air.

Clearing his throat Dean leaned forward to look at the map. When they all agreed on the paths they would take once they arrived at their destination, they sped off on their two-hour drive. Serena sat in the back braiding her hair and pinning it into a bun at the back of her head. She pulled out a bag and began going through badges.

"So, who are we saying we are this time? Wildlife? Search and Rescue? FBI? I highly doubt they believe that we're," she flipped her thumb between herself and Dean, "FBI even if we have badges. Should we just park further down and circle back to the area?"

"I think they'll buy search and rescue." John looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "Those groups are usually made up of volunteers anyway." He looked back at his son seeing that he was intently staring at the blonde in the back seat with him before nodded his head at Bobby.

"Hey," Bobby looked over the seat at the two of them, Serena sat behind John with her knees resting on the back of the seat while holding the map and Dean anxiously sitting beside her gripping his hands, "why don't the two of you take a nap or at least rest. We got a while till we get there and the fresher your eyes are the better it'll be."

"Alright Bobby." Serena folded up the map and handed it to the elder gentleman and stretched exposing just a fraction of her stomach. She turned her back to the door of the car, folded her arms over her stomach, and tucked her legs under her on the bench before closing her eyes.

Dean leaned back stretching his legs out in front of him and letting his head fall back onto the head rest of back seat. Sighing heavily, he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

He remembered how well she had fought against their enemy, a shapeshifter, and how readily she was able to pick up that it was in fact not John, his Dad, that stood before them. The anti-demon possession tattoo had been bestowed upon her that night and she had chosen for it to be placed on her right hip. He hadn't even realized when he had begun stroking himself in the shower as he felt his release building swiftly. Thoughts of her smiling at him, hugging him tightly, the way her body felt against his and in seconds he felt himself come undone. He grabbed the bar of soap and quickly rinsed his body clean. Turning off the water he grabbed his towel and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathroom.

A few minutes prior to Dean exiting the shower, Serena had decided to venture down the hallway of the bunker to his room carrying a glass of whiskey she had poured for him. She knocked on the door and called out to him but received no response. She sighed heavily and turned the knob opening the door and stepping inside the room. Inhaling deeply, she took in the room that smelled heavily of the man she had had crushed on since her teenage years. She walked over to the desk and sat the drink down then picked up a pen and paper to quickly scribble him a note letting him know that dinner was ready. She had journeyed down here at the insistence of Sam and was sorely regretting it. Once finished with her note she turned around to see a shirtless Dean wrapped in only a towel with water droplets falling down his bare chest. Her cheeks instantly turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry Dean," she threw her hand over her eyes covering them, "I'll be going now." She turned abruptly trying to leave quickly.

"Wait," Dean reached out with his right hand taking her left wrist in his to stop her. He slid his hand into hers and placed his left hand on her hip pulling her body flush to his. "Don't go." He whispered huskily as he leaned down to her ear send a shiver down her spine.

"Dean?" She leaned back making eye contact with him. "Are you okay?" Her cheeks were red, and her breathing was short and sporadic.

"I'm good." He ghosted his lips over hers, not quite making them touch.

"Dean?" She questioned again, scared that she was dreaming or that he was playing some cruel prank on her. "I brought you a double whiskey on the rocks." Her voice was weak and shaky as she looked into his hazel green eyes that shinned with so many emotions. "And dinner is ready." She squeaked out when she felt him pull her closer to him fully wrapping his arm around her waist as he brought her left to arm to hang around his neck while the back side of his right hand trailed down her side left goose bumps in his wake.

"There's only one thing I want right now." He groaned as he felt her breath against his still flushed skin from the shower.

"What is it Dean? How can I help you?" She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"God," he moaned as he bunched his right hand in the back of her long flowing blonde hair. "After all we've been through, how are you still so innocent?" He leaned down pressing his mouth to her left ear. "I want you." He whispered hotly in Serena's ear as he placed gentle hot steamy kisses along her neck. He grinned broadly when he heard her take a sharp inhale of breath and wrap both of her arms around his neck.

"Dean," she let out a throaty moan as his lips moved over a spot next to her collar bone that managed to set her on fire.

"Let me have you," he lifted her up flush against his body picking her feet up off the ground, "at least for just tonight? Let me show you how much I've loved you. Please." He whispered as he heard her whimper as he pulled her shirt to the side exposing more of her shoulder and collar bone.

"No Dean," she panted heavily, her eyes half way closed, "not just for tonight." She leaned her head up pressing her lips to his earnestly as she threaded her fingers through his hair at the back of his scalp holding him to her.

He looked down at her when he pulled away, her lips puffy and a dark unbridled lust filling her brilliant blue eyes. "Do you mean it?" He asked, his voice soft and husky at the thought of finally being able to convey to her how he felt.

She nodded her head yes. "Until death comes to take us."

Dean picked her up wrapping her legs around his towel clad waist causing his towel to fall forgotten on the floor as he laid them down on the bed. Anxious, and impatient, to touch and feel her he literally ripped her shirt in two leaving her top half exposed to him. Her simple cotton black bra cupping her breast and her jeans hanging low on her hips bearing half of her tattoo for him to see. He made quick work of the remainder of her clothes leaving her bare before him. Looking down Dean's sculpted body Serena let out a surprised gasp as she saw his impressive man hood standing at full attention between his legs. Her blue eyes flickered from his hazel eyes to his hard member between his legs repeatedly, almost as if she were intimidated by it.

"Don't worry," he brushed her golden hair behind her ear and kissed her softly, "I'll go easy on you." He pulled back winking at her.

Her cheeks flushed red as she swatted at his arm for teasing her. She began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth turning her head to the side to avoid his gaze. He turned her head back to his and began to kiss her softly coaxing her lips open by rubbing his tongue across her puffy lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sighed happily. Dean ran his hand down the side of her body stopping at her knee pulling her leg up hooking it over his hips and did the same thing with her other leg as he slowly began pressing his entry. He groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head at how tight and warm, she felt barely wrapped around him. He slowly pressed his entry and his forehead fell to rest against hers. Dean braced his body weight with his left arm and placed his right hand on her hip as he pulled back slightly and slid deep with her quickly. Leaning up to look at her when he heard her whimper, he saw her eyes squeezed impossibly tight, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and knuckles white from the force in which she was gripping the comforter.

"Sere?" He asked concerned from the pain he could tell she was feeling. "Hey, look at me." He brought his right hand up to cup the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

She nodded her head yes as she cracked her eyes opened to peer his, revealing the discomfort she felt. "Its okay." She reached up with her right hand to cup the left side of his face. "I always knew the first time would hurt but I didn't think it would hurt this much." She shushed him by placing her fingers over his mouth as his eyes grew wide and looked down at their joined hips. "Its okay. Just give me a minute to adjust and I'll be okay." She pulled her fingers away from his lips to run them through his hair.

"Son of a bitch." He closed his eyes shaking his head before looking into her eyes deeply. "Why didn't you say anything? I mean," he pulled back slightly seeing a lack of blood between them, "I didn't feel anything aside from how tight you were, are. Shit!" He cursed himself as he looked to the side out of shame.

"Dean," she chuckled shaking her head before pulling his face back to look at her, "we have a dangerous job and get thrown around like ragdolls, slammed into walls, doors, through windows," she rolled her eyes as she continued listing ways they had been injured, "stabbed, punched, kicked, shot at; the list goes on. Bobby told the doctor I was in gymnastics and that I rode horses bare back." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have an idea." Dean leaned over her again kissing her softly as his right hand dipped between their hips as he pressed her thumb to her clit.

He slowly pressed against her bud as he trailed kissed down her body. He licked, kissed a nipped at the exposed flesh of her neck before trailing down to her breasts where he took one nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue until it became a hard pebble beneath his tongue. Quickly switching to the other breast, he gave it the same treatment as he looked up to see arching into his touch with her eyes halfway closed in passion. Releasing the sheets, the threaded her hands in his hair, her body beginning to move of its own accord from his touches. He increased the pressure and friction he was giving the top of her clit feeling her becoming more responsive to him.

"Dean," she let out a throaty moan, "feels so good."

He smirked as he continued to lavish her breast with his mouth while slowly moving his hips against hers. Withdrawing his hand, he wrapped his right arms around her waist holding her up against him as he slowly pushed in and out of her. Her moans growing louder and more vocal the more he moved with in her. He felt her well-trimmed nails drag down his back leaving little welts in their wake. As she reached his lower back his hips flexed up out of reaction which in turn drew a throaty lust filled moan from her lips.

"God, Sere," Dean moaned pulling away from her breasts as she dug her nails into his lower back, "you feel so good. Wanna try something, you game?" He panted out as he looked her; body still arching into his and her eyes flooded with passion as she nodded her head yes emphatically.

"As long as we don't stop," she gasped as pulled out of her before pushing into her rapidly hitting a sweet spot inside of her. "You feel amazing, just don't stop. Whoa!"

She gasped loudly as Dean flipped them over to where she was on top straddling his waist looking down at him. Her cheeks instantly turned red with embarrassment from being on top. Her hands settled on his chest as she gasped feeling him fill her even more, reaching deeper within her and stretching her more than she thought was already possible. Dean leaned up capturing her lips in a hungry kiss causing her arms to wrap around his neck while he slid them backwards until his back hit the headboard. His hands resting on her hips slowly pulling her down against him and moving her.

"Dean," she broke the kiss looking off to side with downcast eyes, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't," he turned her face back to his causing her heart to leap into her throat from the pure amount of love she could see radiating in his eyes. "This is about you finding what feels good for you, use me for that."

"But," she felt her cheeks turn so red she would have sworn she either had a fever or a sunburn, "I don't know what do. Will you show me? Help me know what do so that you feel good?"

Dean groaned at the innocence her words held. Letting his head fall against her shoulder he placed soft gentle kisses up to her ear. "You have no clue what you do to me when you say things like that to me." He captured her ear lobe between his teeth suckling lightly trailing little nips and kisses along her jaw line up to her other ear. "I'll do anything for you." He whispered hotly into her ear before grasping her hips with both his hands rocking her hips against him.

He reveled in the moans and gasps that escaped her lips. She arched into his body, her hips began moving of the own volition. Snaking his left hand into the back of her hair he pulled her head back exposing her throat where he lavished it with bites and kissed leaving what was sure to be a trail of hickeys up and down her milky white skin. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she began to move with more need as desire began to take over her body. Her need to feel more, have more, of Dean over took her.

"More!" She cried out as she felt warm sensation pooling in her lower belly. "Dean! Please!" She gasped loudly, with a slight hint of disappointment as she felt Dean pulling out of her.

He quickly flipped her over onto her knees and entered her from behind. He grabbed her hands in his and latched onto the head board while kissing her ear as he hotly whispered into her ear, "Hold on tight."

He slid his legs between hers and rocked up into her with strong hard thrust causing her moan and lean back into him. He planted kisses along her neck and back as he began to increase his speed. Her moans and gasps driving him wild as he felt her constrict around while growing more wet.

"So good Sere," he moaned into her ear, "you feel so good." He pulled his hands away from hers putting his right hand on her hip and his left hand dipped down between her legs circling her swollen bud. "About to cum! Damn! Fuck yes!" He yelled loudly as he pumped erratically in and out of her trying to bring her to completion as he rode out his own orgasm. Falling forward, his hands landed on the wall to keep from falling on top of her with his full weight.

Reluctantly pulling away from her he tugged her down in the bed next to him. Serena's head rested on his chest listening to his strong rhythmical heart beat as she traced the pattern of his abs. Dean's right hand trailed up and down the side of her body as his left arm lay folded behind his head. He glanced down at the top of the blonde's head that rested peacefully on his chest and smiled feeling truly happy. He moved his fingers up to run them through her hair.

"I love you." Dean said softly to her as he continued to comb his fingers through her hair.

"I know." Serena sighed happily as she snuggled closer to him while trying to contain her laughter that bubbled up inside of her.

"What?" Dean asked as he stopped midway through her hair looking down at her confused at her words.

She leaned up smiling at him before bursting out loudly in laughter. "I told you when we were younger when you found that someone special and you confessed your love to her she would say 'I know'." Her laughter subsided.

"You totally just Han'd me! You little minx!" Dean wrapped his arm around her waist crushing her to him and rolled them over pinning her beneath him. "Now you have to pay." His eyes took on an evil twinkle as he stared down at her.

"Dean?" She asked worried about what he was plotting. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering if you are still as ticklish as I remember." He eyes her flat stomach and her ribs.

Her blue eyes grew wide with fear. "Dean, no! Don't, please?" She pleaded as she attempted to squirm out of his firm grasp.

He tickled her for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of her laughter mixed with her pleading and begging for him to stop. Pulling his hand away he ceased tickling her long enough to allow her to catch her breath. He took in her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, tears of laughter trickled from her eyes, and her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to gain her breath.

"God you're beautiful." Dean smiled down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning down to claim her lips in a gentle delicate kiss.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." She whispered as she smiled up at him cupping the side of his face in her right hand.

At that exact moment both of their stomach began to growl and rumble causing their tender moment to be shattered. They laughed loudly at one another before detangling from each other and standing from the bed. Dean grabbed clothes from his drawers and began to dress while stealing glances at her from over his shoulder. She stood in his room wearing her bra and blue jeans holding her ripped shirt in her hands. Turning to look at him she extended her arm out to him with the ripped blouse.

"Did you really have to rip my shirt?" She questioned cocking her head to the side.

Dean chuckled as he took the shirt in his left hand and using his right hand, he pulled her flush to him wrapping his arm around her waist. They stood pressed to one another in nothing but their blue jeans. He dipped his lips to her ear. "You didn't complain when I did it or about what happened next." He leaned back seeing her cheeks flush red and her eyes fall to the ground in embarrassment. Dean pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Let me get you one of my shirts." He pulled away from her and tugged on a black t-shirt and black, grey, and red button up plaid shirt before handing her a blue and white button up flannel shirt.

She left the top two buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to just below her elbows. Looking over her shoulder she caught Dean smiling at her and became slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had been watching her. He crossed over to her holding her close to him resting her forehead against his.

"You look amazing in my shirt." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling himself away from her and simply held her hand and grabbed his drink off the desk. "So, what did you make for dinner? I'm starved!"

She laughed happily as she rested her head on his upper arm. They walked down the hallway towards the kitchen together. "Spaghetti and meatballs. We'll probably need to pop it in the microwave. Oh no!" She jerked her head up. "I had preheated the oven so I could throw that apple pie in there so it would be ready once we were done eating!"

"Chill babe," he winked at her, "I already had my dessert for tonight. Maybe we could share some more pie later." He gave her a seductive look.

Serena smiled at him as they entered the kitchen to find Castiel and Sam leaning over the island looking at a map. Sam looked up from the map to see his brother and longtime family friend holding hands as they walked into the kitchen and noticed she was wearing one of his brother's shirts. He smiled at them, happy for the new couple and gave his brother a smirk. Chuckling as the blonde turned red from the knowing look on Sam's face.


End file.
